


Royal Needs

by ChrisArrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jongin appeares for a mere second, M/M, Modern Royalty, ModernRoyalty!Au, Smut, older Kyungsoo & younger Chanyeol, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow
Summary: Kyungsoo’s more than annoyed by the youngest son of the imperial couple constantly faking to be sick to just get attention. The prince felt neglected by his parents, which was to no point true at all. Or so Kyungsoo thought.♥ Based on prompt #149 of The Little Prince Fic Fest: Round One ♥





	Royal Needs

**Author's Note:**

> ♠ Dear Readers!  
> I apologize for any errors in this story. Due to circumstances this story is not beta/proof read and therefore propably full of mistakes.  
> Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this fic and let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Thank you for sparing some of your time! 
> 
> ♥ Dear Prompter!  
> If you read this I want to apologize. This is probably not what you had in mind when you left the prompt and I'm truly sorry. I don't really know what happened here...shame on me.
> 
> ♣ Dear Mod's of this wonderful fest!  
> Thank you so much for having me! I had much fun writing this story and I want to thank you for your hard work and great patience. I know I was a pain in the a**. Lot's of love to you! ♥

Kyungsoo almost dropped his cup in shock when someone banged on his door in quite an inappropriate manner. “Doctor, doctor! Wake up!”

 

Rushing to the door, he opened it. “What’s with this noise so early in the morning?” He grumbled at the young man that stood behind his door. “It’s only past seven and it’s my free day!”

 

“I know, doctor,” the man said. “And I’m truly sorry to disturb you but the Queen is sending me.”

 

“The Queen? What’s wrong?”

 

“One of the princes is sick. As it seems he’s suffering a high fever.”

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said, giving a nod. “I’ll be there in a few. I’ll just put on some decent clothes and then I’ll come.”

 

Closing the door after the servant had turned away to go back to the palace, Kyungsoo went to get dressed, quickly brush his teeth and wash his face. He was not his usually well-dressed self when he arrived at the palace and got received by the queen herself. 

 

“Your majesty,” he politely bowed. “I’m sorry for letting you wait.”

 

“Oh, don’t apologize,” the woman said. “I know it was supposed to be your free day.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo smiled. “So, who has fallen sick?” 

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

As the name of the youngest prince left the queen Kyungsoo almost scowled. Breathing in, he forced himself to smile at the queen. “Well, then let’s see what he has.”

 

As they walked down the endless seeming corridor towards the young prince’s bedroom, Kyungsoo was already sure that royal offspring was not actually sick. Chanyeol was never really sick. He plainly was an overgrown baby that needed attention and much to Kyungsoo's distress he had found out that he got the most attention when he claimed to be sick. 

 

Already quite annoyed, sure that he had to start his free day with work, Kyungsoo was visibly surprised when he found the young prince actually looking quite sick. The young man was sweating with bright red flushed cheeks and his bangs sticking to his forehead. 

 

“I’d like you to leave,” he immediately said, turning to the prince’s mother.

 

“Why?” The queen asked. 

 

“I can’t tell much for now but if he’s suffering a flu you should not be here with him. Influenza is highly infectious.”

 

The woman nodded and turned away, closing her sons bedroom door behind her, leaving Kyungsoo alone with the young prince. 

 

Approaching Chanyeol again, Kyungsoo gazed at him and after taking a second look, he knew that something was off. Yes, the prince was sweating but he was not, as for a flu usual, heavily breathing. 

 

“Whom are you trying to fool here, huh?” Grabbing the blanket Kyungsoo janked it back, revealing a couple of heat packs the young man had laying on his body to raise his body temperature.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, the prince blinked his eyes open. “Okay, you got me.”

 

“Chanyeol, for real. It’s the first time in forever that I have a day off and I did not want to spend it here at all. Why the hell are you faking to be sick again?!”

 

Sitting up, the prince pursed his lips into a pout. “They’re flying over to Europe for the wedding of the princess of Sweden.”

 

“Yeah so?”

 

“They’re not taking me with them.”

 

Palming his face, Kyungsoo breathed out. “Oh god. Really? Only because they’ll go there without you, you cause such a scene.”

 

“You don’t understand. They’ll be gone for two weeks. I don’t want to be alone again.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned when Chanyeol batted his lashes at him. “What? What do you want me to do now?”

 

“Tell my mother I’m sick.”

 

“Why should I? First of all, you’re lying and I see no reason why I should support that. And second, it’s my day off! If I tell her that you’re sick, I won’t be able to leave the palace grounds.”

 

“Please,” the prince begged.

 

“No.”

 

“Come on, just tell her I’m sick and that you gave me some medicine and that I’ll be a little drowsy and sleepy the whole day. I promise she won’t bug you again today.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know why he gave into the prince’s begging but in the end he told the queen that her son would suffer a slight infection but that he’d be fine again soon. 

 

“Thank you very much, doctor.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Kyungsoo said, bowing his head a little. “Is there something else I can do for you?”

 

“Actually yes,” the queen nodded, walking next to Kyungsoo as they made their way down the corridor. “It worries my a little that Chanyeol is sick so often.”

 

Kyungsoo inhaled, clenching his jaw a little. 

 

“Is there a possibility to find out why he’s getting sick so much?”

 

“We could run some blood tests, your majesty. This way we can find out if his body is lacking something or if he’s suffering from an autoimmune disorder,” Kyungsoo suggested. “We can run these tests as soon as he’s completely healthy again, if you like.”

 

“Yes,” the queen said. “I’d like that to get done once he’s doing better. I’m really worried.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Then I’ll have his blood tested as soon as possible.”

 

“Thank you very much.”

 

“It’s my pleasure, your majesty,” the young doctor smiled. “Whenever you need something or want me to look after his royal highness, just let me know.”

 

Kyungsoo really couldn't believe that he was lying into the queens face just because her bratty son needed some of mommy’s attention. But if Chanyeol’s mother really wanted to him to have the prince’s blood tested, the royal brat soon was not able to fake being sick anymore, Kyungsoo knew. And the thought alone that Chanyeol could no longer bother him with fake flus and stomach aches brightened Kyungsoo’s day, tremendous.

 

He did not get bothered the rest of the day and Kyungsoo spent it in peace, starting to read a new book and running some errands. And even though it was not a completely workfee day, the young medic enjoyed it to the fullest.

 

Of course Chanyeol got what he wanted with faking to be sick and his mother stayed home with him, not accompanying the king and her two oldest sons to the wedding of the Swedish throne heir. 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how blind the queen was, not noticing that her son was just playing her to be showered with attention. He tried to understand why Chanyeol did that but he just couldn't find an answer for it. 

 

As the youngest prince Chanyeol had all freedom he could possibly dream off. He didn’t have to attend any boring events and the public did not have an critical eye on him. Unlike his oldest brother he was able to do whatever he liked to do and yet he was acting like a little child. Kyungsoo just didn’t get it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♥♦♣♠

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo let pass a week until he declared Chanyeol to be at full health again and as soon as he had told the queen that her youngest was totally fine again, she ordered him to run a blood test on Chanyeol.

 

The prince was, of course, not really fond of it and tried to ditch the test at all costs. “B-but, why?” He half whined when Kyungsoo rolled up his sleeve. “I don’t get it.”

 

“Darling, I’m worried about you,” the queen said, carefully watching as Kyungsoo prepared everything. “You’ve been sick so often in the past year, that’s worrisome. I’d like to know if somethings wrong with you.”

 

“B-but what if the blood test comes out fine?”

 

“Then the reason you’re sick so often must be of psychological cause,” Kyungsoo said, flashing the spoiled prince a smile. “And then we have to consult a specialist.”

 

Chanyeol’s face fell. “A-ah, I see.”

 

Kyungsoo had great fun drawing blood from the royal sprout and promised the Queen to immediately examine the blood to look for abnormalities. Of course he didn't find anything and Chanyeol was completely healthy.

 

“That means Chanyeol’s got a psychological problem?” The king asked when he presented the monarchies the test results.

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yes.”

 

“So, he’s actually completely healthy?”

 

“Exactly,” he said. “I’ve tested everything from glucose levels to the functionality of his livers and kidneys. He is physically healthy.”

 

The royal couple kept quiet for a moment. “Doctor,” the queen spoke up eventually. “Can someone actually become physically sick from a psychological problem?”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. “If a person believes to have a certain illness the body can actually develop symptoms of this particular illness. Their brain is sending out wrong informations and body starts to develop antibodies that it actually doesn't need, which can cause the person to actually become sick.”

 

“It’s our fault,” the queen suddenly said, breaking into tears.

 

Kyungsoo gasped in shock and took a step towards her. “Y-your majesty.”

 

“It’s all our fault,” she cried. “It’s our fault that he’s got this problem.”

 

“Don’t be silly, dear,” the king said, rubbing his wife’s back. “That’s nonsense.”

 

“It’s not,” the woman said. “Why else would he such psychological problems? He’s got all he ever dreamed off, all except us being there for him.”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed hardly. This was going into a totally wrong direction but he didn’t know how to stop it. 

 

“Ever since Sungyeol was old enough to take responsibilities and Jungyeol started to show interest in charity work, we’ve given them more attention than Chanyeol.”

 

“W-well, that’s true but-” the king paused and turned his head to look at Kyungsoo. “Could it really be that he feels neglected?”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed, not knowing what to say but eventually he gave a faint nod.

 

“Doctor, we need your help finding someone who can help our son. Do you know any psychologists?”

 

“I d-do, y-yes.”

 

Kyungsoo felt bad for how things have turned out and he was almost impatiently waiting for the young prince to show up at his doorstep, shouting at him. But when Chanyeol eventually did, his reaction was not as outraged as he had thought it what be. He could tell the young prince was angry but he was not shouting whatsoever.

 

“Thank you very much.” The words rolled past the young man’s lips with a faint growl. “I knew I was annoying you but I wouldn't have thought that you would ever betray me like this.”

 

“L-listen,” Kyungsoo breathe out. “I didn’t know it would turn out this way, it wasn’t my intention.”

 

“Do you have any idea what this means for me?” The prince asked. “I now have to sit down with a psychologist every two days to talk about my problems. I know what I did may not have been right and I admit that faking to be sick to get some attention is childish but fuck, I’m not a case for a psychologist.”

 

“Chanyeol, I-” “You know what, I’m truly hurt,” Kyungsoo got cut off. “I get it, I annoyed you but damn, is this really what I deserve?”

 

Kyungsoo had no other chance rising to speak as Chanyeol almost instantly turned away and walked off with a fast pace. He let out a deep sigh and bit down his lip. It truly was not intention to upset the prince like this. Sure, he wanted to get back at Chanyeol but not in this way. But there was no way he could change it, not anymore. 

 

As the week rolled by in which Chanyeol was having his first meeting with the psychologist Kyungsoo had recommend to the imperial couple, the young doctor couldn’t help but feel nervous.

 

There was nothing to it to see a psychologist but as Chanyeol was a prince the chances of rumores being spread was high in case any of the palace employees would mention something about the youngest royal offspring consulting a therapist. 

 

Wandering around the palace grounds, Kyungsoo happened to run into the youngest prince as he passed by the stables. “C-chanyeol,” he called out, bowing his head but the prince wordlessly walked past him, disappearing into the stables. “Fuck.”

 

Turning on his heels Kyungsoo walked after Chanyeol, following him into the stable. Trying to not come in contact with any of the horses he tired to walk as centret as possible, coming to halt at the very end of the building by the stall the prince’s horse was housed. “Chanyeol?”

 

Sucking in a deep breath Kyungsoo took a step back when the head of a black horse appeared. He raised his hands to shield himself when the black stretched his neck to bring his head closer to him. “N-no, go away.”

 

A low chuckle sounded up. “Raising your hands triggers him even more to see if you’ve got something to eat for him.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly lowered his hands again, then turned to the prince. Chanyeol was standing only a meter away from him, holding a black bucket in his left hand. His gaze followed when the much taller stepped to the box stall and opened its door to slip into the stall to his horse.

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry.” When the horse was busy eating whatever was in the bucket Chanyeol brought, Kyungsoo took a step towards the stall. “Hey, I’m talking to you.”

 

“I can tell,” the prince answered. “My brain may be not properly functioning but my ears work well. But I’m sure you know that.”

 

The petty response had Kyungsoo grimacing. “Oh, come on,” he said. “You know I didn’t mean it to turn out this way.”

 

“If so why didn’t you stop my parents from calling this weirdo. He’s an asshole by the way, thank you for recommending him.”

 

“Dr. Kang is one of the best in his field,” Kyungsoo gasped. “How dare you to call him an asshole?”   
  
“Because he is one. If he wants to humiliate people he should’ve become an army instructor and not a doctor.” 

 

“You’re exaggerating.”

 

“Sure I am,” the prince said. “If I can do one thing then it’s exaggerating.” 

 

A frustrated sigh escaped Kyungsoo. “You know what? I’m not here to fight with you. I wanted to sincerely apologize to you but what do I expect?! You’re even too childish to face me.”

 

Chanyeol spun around, startling not only Kyungsoo but his horse as well. His eyebrows were knitted together and the look in his eyes had the young doctor tensing. “I am childish?”

 

“Y-yes, you are.”

 

“Well, at least I’m not petty.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped. “I’m not petty! All I did was following orders. Your mother asked me to run a blood test on you as she was truly worried!”   
  
“Then tell me how it came to the point that they think I’m a lunatic!”

 

“They don’t think you’re a lunatic.”

 

“They obviously do! Otherwise I wouldn’t have to sit down with this ‘nice man’ to talk about ‘my problems’ and things that ‘bother’ me!”

 

“There was nothing I could do!” Kyungsoo almost yelled. 

 

“You could have told them the fucking truth! You could’ve bust me! You could’ve simply told them that I just faked to be sick so they would give me attention and that you knew! It would’ve been much better than this shit now!”

 

Never before Kyungsoo had seen Chanyeol so angry and it scared him a little. Glad there was a safe distance between them, he spoke up again. “Would you really have wanted that?! And even if, why didn’t you tell them?!”

 

“I did! I told them that I just pretend to be sick but they don’t believe me,” Chanyeol growled. “Your word counts more than mine and according to you I have a mental problem.”

 

“T-that not what I said. I-”

 

When Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say Chanyeol laughed out. “Leave,” he said. “Just leave me alone.”

 

“Chan-” “Leave,” the prince growled. “That’s an order!”

 

Lowering his head, Kyungsoo backed away. Rushing out of the stables, he harshly inhaled. Chanyeol had never ordered him around, whatsoever. Never. Not even in the beginnings, when Kyungsoo first started to work for the royal family.

 

As Kyungsoo was the same age as his older brother, Chanyeol had always treated him as a friend and not an employee. He also never wanted to be formally addressed and even corrected Kyungsoo when he accidentally addressed Chanyeol as ‘your highness’.

 

Chanyeol now ordering him to leave told Kyungsoo that he had fucked up. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

  
  
  
  


♥♦♣♠

  
  
  
  
  


“Doctor, you’ve been so quiet lately. Is everything alright?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up from the sphygmomanometer, humming softly. “No, your majesty. Everything is alright,” he said. “But are you alright? You seem a little down these days.”

 

“It’s obvious, isn’t?” She let you a chuckle. “It’s Chanyeol,” the woman then said, followed by a sigh. “He’s avoiding all of us, my husband, his brothers, me. He doesn’t even join us for dinner anymore. Ever since we told him he had to start the therapy he’s like this.”

 

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo reached for the queen’s arm and removed the blood pressure cuff. It was her annual check-up and he was pleased to see that she was as healthy as she could be. Scribbling down her perfect blood pressure, he gazed up and gifted her a smile. “I’m sure he’ll calm down soon.”

 

A laughter escaped the queen. “I’m afraid he won’t,” she said. “He’s stubborness in person.”

 

_ ‘Obviously,’  _ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

 

“You know, when he was around five he wanted to learn to ride a horse. I thought it was too dangerous as he was a very clumsy child but he really wanted to so he sneaked away and somehow managed to climb on the horse’s backs. After that I positioned guards at the paddocks and ordered the staff to lock the stalls so he couldn’t get near the horses.”

 

“And?” Kyungsoo carefully asked when the woman chuckled to herself, shaking her head. “What did he do?”

 

“He blackmailed us.”

 

“H-he did what?” 

 

The queen nodded. “He told us that we either let him ride a horse or he would no longer eat.”

 

“He really stopped eating?”

 

“He did,” she nodded. “We thought, well he’s five, he’ll calm down soon and would eventually eat but he didn’t. It got to a point where he collapsed and had to be rushed to hospital.”

 

Kyungsoo breathed out. “Oh wow, that’s crazy.”

 

Chanyeol’s mother let out a sigh. “I got the shock of my life,” she said. “After that incident I never said no to him again. Everything he wanted to have, to learn or try, I gave to him or allowed it. I surely have spoiled him and because he was always busy with doing things I never really thought that he’d feel neglected by us.”

 

The woman sighed. “I guess I have to admit that I have not spared him enough of my time.”

 

“But he’s not a child anymore,” Kyungsoo stated. 

 

“True,” the mother laughed. “But he’ll always be my son and he’ll always want just as much attention as his brothers. Age doesn’t matter when it comes to this. Also-” she paused for a second. “I have never realized that he naturally needed more attention than his brothers.”

 

“What do you mean by that? I don’t understand.”

 

“It’s a shame to say but over the years I got used to having all these people around that helped me raising my children,” the queen answered. “When Sungyeol was born I barely put him down. I had him with me wherever I went. If I couldn’t bring him somewhere, I ditched accompanying my husband and stayed home with him. By the time Jungyeol came along I was glad to have maids and nannies around but I still gave him more attention than Chanyeol. When Chanyeol was born Sungyeol just started to learn all the etiquette rules and how he had to behave as a hire to the throne and Chanyeol spent most of his days in the care of his nanny. I missed nearly every important event in his young life. I came to him one night, noticing him having his first tooth and one day I stumbled over this little wandering around boy in the great hall, not realizing that it was my own son in the first moment.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say when the woman fell silent. When wasn’t aware that Chanyeol’s screams for attention came from a valid reason. He really felt neglected and wanted to get back all the missed time now, where his older brothers were no longer in his way and his mother had more time to spare for him. 

 

“Your majesty, may I ask something?”

 

“You may, what is it?”

 

“Why was his royal highness excluded from the trip to Sweden to attend the princesses wedding?”

 

“Well-” The queen paused. “I don’t know actually,” she then said. 

 

“I know he does not necessarily have attend public events as he most likely never will rise to the throne but he still can represent the royal family, right?”

 

“Yes,” the woman nodded. “I honestly can’t give you an answer to why we wouldn’t have taken him with us. I guess we just blindly followed the protocol and schedule that was given to us.”

 

“But why did his highness prince Jungyeol attend the wedding then?” The queen’s mouth fell open at his words but she didn’t say a word and Kyungsoo panicked a little. “My apologies, your majesty. I shouldn't have said that.”

 

“N-no, no! You’ve got a point there,” she eventually said.

 

Kyungsoo watched as her eyes started to roam the room as she tried to think of what to say. He felt bad for her but he felt even more bad for her son. Now knowing that Chanyeol was indeed not given the attention he needed, made Kyungsoo feel guilty for his actions.

 

“It’s alright, your majesty.”

 

“Thank you very much but I know it’s not.”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. I should thank you, though. I would’ve needed a wake up call like this much earlier.” 

 

“Oh, I-”

 

“It’s fine doctor, really. You’ve just spoken your mind and I thank you for that.”

 

Kyungsoo was more than glad when he finally could leave the queens rooms and head back to his house. He couldn’t say what had gotten into him that he was calling her out like that but somehow anger mixed into the feeling sorry for Chanyeol. 

 

Trying to shake off what had happened and hoping that it would have any consequences for him in case the king heard from what he had said to his wife, Kyungsoo let out a deep sigh when he finally had reached his home. 

 

Closing the door behind him, he dropped his medical bag to the floor and sunk down the old armchair that stood in the entrance way. The couple of unread newspapers that lay on it crumbled under Kyungsoo’s weigh, breaking the silence the small house lay in. 

 

He sat there for a moment, reflecting on what had happened in the past months until he eventually moved and took of his shoes. Deciding to take a shower the young doctor headed towards his bedroom. Just as he was about to unbutton his shirt a knock on his front door demanded his attention.

 

Not wanting to give up his shower plans Kyungsoo ignored the knocks until someone called out for him. Immediately recognizing the voice as Chanyeol’s he sprinted back to the front door. 

 

Opening the door the was greeted by the prince tall figure. The first thing Kyungsoo’s eyes caught was a rather large muddy stain on his black shirt, which told him that the royal offspring probably had been busy with the horses. Gazing up, Kyungsoo frowned when he looked into a flushed face with hooded eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

“My head hurts.”

 

Chanyeol’s voice was thicker and deeper than usual and Kyungsoo right away could tell that the prince was not doing well. “Come in,” he said, stepping aside to let Chanyeol into his house. 

 

The prince staggered a little while doing of his dirty sneakers and as he stepped forwards to move further into the house Kyungsoo noticed his shirt clinging to his back. “You have a fever,” he stated, pushing past the taller to head towards a dresser he stored all kinds of medical equipment in. “For how long already?”

 

“A f-few days.”

 

“A few days?!” A gasp left the medic. He quickly turned to the dresser and opened it. “Chanyeol, that’s crazy,” he grumbled while looking for an infusion bag. “You should have co-” A dull thud right behind him caused Kyungsoo jump around. “Chanyeol!”

 

The prince had collapsed, fallen to the floor right between Kyungsoo’s couch and coffee table. Rushing to him to see if he might had injured himself during the fall, Kyungsoo knelt down right next to Chanyeol’s head. 

 

The man was bathed in sweat and Kyungsoo sucked in a breath at the incredible warmth that was coming from Chanyeol’s damp skin when he carefully slipped his hand to his nape to lift his head. 

 

The youngest prince was not only from impressive height but from impressive physical condition as well. Kyungsoo had seen him working about before and knew that Chanyeol’s body was well defined and muscular. Hence he had great troubles moving the prince and it took him nearly ten minutes until he had brought him to his bedroom. 

 

Once Chanyeol securely lay in his bed Kyungsoo fetched the infusion bag and a butterfly catheter, making sure the prince got some fluids into his weakened body. Sitting down on the edge of the bed by Chanyeol’s legs Kyungsoo looked at the prince, sighing softly. He knew he couldn’t let the man lay in his sweat soaked clothes but he knew it wasn’t going to be easy to undress Chanyeol. 

 

As for the rather lose sitting, old, worn out jeans Kyungsoo didn’t have much trouble to get them off. The thin cotton shirt was the problem and in the end the doctor had no choice but to cut the fabric off Chanyeol’s body. 

 

The best alternative to keep the prince warm and yet make it easy to change him so he wouldn’t lay in his own sweat was wrapping into towles. Using the a couple of his big bath towels and a few face towels, Kyungsoo wrapped his unexpected patient up and then, additionally, covered him with his comforter.

 

Chanyeol out of his sweaty clothes and for the time being medically treated, Kyungsoo eventually had time to check up on his temperature and pulse. Already having guessed that the prince’s fever was high, Kyungsoo still gasped when the ear thermometer showed him that Chanyeol had a temperature of 41°C.

 

Just to be safe and to take some pain from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo injected him a low dose of acetaminophen. Hoping that the antipyretic would also help the prince to get a longer sleep, Kyungsoo finally left the younger and went to take a shower. 

 

He spent the rest of his day at home, regularly checking up on the sick. Chanyeol’s body was nicely adapting to the medication and within three hours his temperature had dropped by two degrees. 

 

Dropping the sweat soaked towels to the floor in front of his bed, Kyungsoo reached for a damp wash clothes and wiped the man’s skin clean. A rather large bruise blossomed on Chanyeol’s side, right above his hip and Kyungsoo wondered what the prince had done to get such a hematoma. 

 

Having cleaned and covered up his Chanyeol’s body with fresh towels, Kyungsoo moved to clean his face as well. Grabbing a second washcloth he pushed the young man’s bangs back and gently wiped his face. 

 

Curling the strands of Chanyeol’s bnags around his index finger, Kyungsoo tugged it back so it wouldn’t fall into the princes face again. As he looked at the man, he couldn’t help but smile. Somehow the memory of his very first day at the palace sneaked itself into his mind and he could clearly see the moment of him meeting Chanyeol in person in his inner eye. 

 

He had gotten lost on his way to meet the royal family and he happened to literally run into the prince, causing the ma to drop his brand new smartphone. Kyungsoo was close to tears that day as he not only managed to come too late to his appointment with the king and the queen but also was at fault for the an royal offspring damaging his mobile device. 

 

Chanyeol only laughed at him that day, assuring him that a phone was nothing he should worry about and that his parents also wouldn't be mad at him for getting lost on palace grounds. He had accompanied him to the meeting room, even lying that it was his fault Kyungsoo was late and Kyungsoo couldn’t even remember if he had ever thanked the price for that. 

 

Reveling in thought Kyungsoo jumped a little in shock when a loud knock came from his front door. Leaving the sick prince for a moment he went to check who was visiting him. A palace employee was standing outside the house, bowing his head to Kyungsoo when he opened the door. “Hello, doctor.”

 

“Hello. Can I help you?”

 

“Their majesties the king and the queen are sending me,” the man said. “The youngest prince has gone missing. Nobody has seen him since the early morning and he’s also can not be reached by phone.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped and cupped a hand over his mouth in shock. He had absolutely not thought of informing anyone that Chanyeol was actually sick and with him. “Oh gosh,” he breathed out. “I-”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“The prince is with me,” he then said. “You can tell their majesties that his royal highness is suffering a flu and is currently resting here.”

 

“Oh, I see. I will report this right away!”

 

Watching the man leaving, Kyungsoo was sure it wouldn’t take long for Chanyeol’s parents to appear at his doorstep and he took the time to clean up, throwing the damp towels into the washer together with Chanyeol’s shirt and jeans.

 

The imperial couple was fast to check up on their youngest son and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable with the royals standing in his bedroom.The queen sat down his bed by her son’s side and stroke him over the cheek.

 

“My apologies, your majesty,” Kyungsoo spoke up, bowing his head. “He came here a couple of hours ago but I didn’t have time to inform you yet.”

 

“It’s fine,” the king said. “How is he?”

 

“He’s doing much better than before. His fever had sunken from 41°C to 39°C, that’s a big improvement.” 

 

“How long to you think will the fever last?” The queen asked.

 

“I’m afraid it’ll last a couple more days. His body is weakened as he obviously is suffering this fever for quite some time now, right now he’s at a point where his body simply needs rest to get strength back.” 

 

The parents nodded their heads. “Doctor, shall we arrange a transport for him to bring him to his room?”

 

“You can, if you like but I’d rather leave him where he is right now. In case he wakes up and finds the strength to move we still can get him to his room.”

 

“But is it fine with you?” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “It is, don’t worry. And this way I have a little more observation over him in case his fever rises again.”

 

The queen hummed, slowly standing up from where she sat by her son’s side. “Please let us know about his condition, yes?”

 

“I will, your majesty.”

 

Kyungsoo watched when the mother stroke her son over the cheek one last time until she eventually turned away from him then. “Thank you, doctor.”

 

“You’re welcome, your majesty.”

 

Kyungsoo politely bowed when the imperial couple left and only closed his door when the couple was out of sight. Letting out a deep breath he then locked his front door and went to make himself a quick meal. 

 

Sitting down his couch he grabbed a book and started to read whilst having his dinner. Completely caught up in the story of a young medic from the Middle Ages he only looked up from his book when a faint noise from his bedroom drew to him.

 

Walking over to check up on Chanyeol, he saw the prince actually being awake. “Hey,” he called out, stepping to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Everything hurts,” Chanyeol brought out in a hoarse voice. 

 

Smiling at the prince, Kyungsoo reached for a glass of water he had prepared. “Here, drink something.”

 

He had to help Chanyeol sitting up and due to his drowsy state some of the water he drank accidently dripped down his dry lips onto the comforter. “Better?”

 

The prince nodded. “I’m cold,” he then stated. 

 

“You can take a shower if you like,” Kyungsoo said. “But only if you feel good enough to actually move.” 

 

Reaching to touch the young man’s shoulder Kyungsoo felt his skin. The sweat on his skin had cooled down, so there was no wonder that the prince was feeling cold. 

 

“I want to take a shower.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Peeling off the towels from his body, removing the infusion needle from his arm and helping up out of the bed, Kyungsoo walked the prince over to his bedroom. He grabbed a fresh towel from the cabinet and his bathrobe. “When you’re done dry off and put on the robe. I’ll get you something to wear.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and took a shaky step towards the shower cabin. 

 

“Uh, Chanyeol?”

 

“Hm?” The prince hummed, turning around. 

 

Pointing to the man’s lower half, Kyungsoo looked at him. “You may take this off before you go into the shower.”

 

Gazing down his body Chanyeol brought his hands to the waistband of his boxers. “O-oh,” he voiced out, looking adorably confused in his feverish state. “R-right.”

 

Chuckling softly, Kyungsoo turned away and went to get Chanyeol some clothes. He left the door ajar so he could hear what was going on inside the room in case Chanyeol would need his help. 

 

Finding clothes for the prince to wear in his wardrobe was a tough task. As the man was not only much taller than him but also buff and owner of a pair of broad shoulders, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he would fit in any of his clothes at all.

 

Grabbing a pair of boxers, some old sweatpants and an oversized shirt he once had gotten for renovation works, Kyungsoo went back to the bathroom. Chanyeol had finished his shower and was sitting on the edge of his bathtub with the towel lazily draped over his lap.

 

It was barely covering anything and for a second Kyungsoo’s gaze dropped to the man’s lower half. Drawing his eyes away and looking up, Kyungsoo stepped towards the man. “Are you okay?”

 

“A little dizzy.”

 

Humming, Kyungsoo nodded. Putting away the clothes he reached for the bathrobe and held it open. “Here, put this on. We need to dry your hair.” 

 

Turning his head away when Chanyeol stood up he helped him into the robe, then crouching down to pick up the towel that had fallen to the floor once Chanyeol had tied the robe in the front. 

 

As there was not enough space to actually dry the man’s hair while he could sit, Kyungsoo brought him to the living room. Chanyeol sunk down the couch with a faint huff and the young doctor quickly rushed back to the bathroom to fetch his blow dryer. 

 

Chanyeol grimaced at the loud sound of the dryer made when Kyungsoo switched the device on but let out a hum once the warm air hit his head and Kyungsoo started to run his fingers through his hair. 

 

Chanyeol’s hair was thick and it took a moment to dry it and the more it dried under the warm blow of the dryer, the more unruly it became. Kyungsoo laughed out softly. “I never knew you hair is actually slightly curly.”

 

When he didn’t get a response, Kyungsoo frowned. Turning the hair dryer off, he leaned forwards. “Chanyeol?”

 

The prince had his eyes closed and was dozing off. He blinked his eyes back open when Kyungsoo gently shook his shoulder and it had the medic chuckling. “Hey, don’t fall asleep.”

 

“But I’m so sleepy,” the younger mumbled, closing his eyes again.

 

“You have to get dressed first.”

 

It was like helping a drowsy child to get dressed and in the end it was Kyungsoo who actually pulled up the man’s sweats and pulled the shirt over his head. Chanyeol leaned back into the soft pillows with a deep sigh slipping past his lips and by the time Kyungsoo grabbed the comforter to cover him up, he had already fallen asleep. 

 

Checking his temperature one more time, Kyungsoo smiled to himself. The temperature had sunken by yet another half of a degree and it satisfied him. There was still a good amount of the infusion liquid left and it showed him that Chanyeol’s body perfectly adapted to the support it was getting to get healthy again.

 

Leaving the sleeping prince, Kyungsoo went back to the living room to continue his book. He granted himself a glass of wine and eventually fall asleep around one in the night, waking up the next morning to some birds loudly chirping on the windowsill of his kitchen window. 

 

Stretching out, he let out a yawn and sat up, rubbing one of his sleepy eyes. Instantly turning to his bedroom he squinted through the open door to check on Chanyeol. The prince was still asleep and that he had turned to his stomach during the night told Kyungsoo that he had a good, resting sleep.

 

Getting up from the couch the young doctor went to his kitchen, stretching out his limps once again on his way there. Grabbing the container with the coffee power, Kyungsoo prepared himself his morning coffee. He snacked on a yogurt while the coffee machine was running and went to grab the morning post from the mail box. 

 

It was a nice sunny day and the gardeners of the palace were already busy rushing around the property, watering plants and cleaning the paths. The neighing of a horse had him looking over to the paddock that was close to his house and his lips curled into a smile at the sight of a bunch of horses trotting along the green meadow. They were truly beautiful to look at, as long as they were in a safe distance for him.

 

With the newspaper in his hands Kyungsoo went back inside and took seat at his kitchen table. His coffee was ready and he took a sip from it, humming softly at the taste. 

 

He had a quiet morning until someone not so quietly banged onto his front door. Rushing to answer the door, he quickly bowed his head at the two elder brothers of Chanyeol. “O-oh, good morning, your highness.”

 

“Good morning,” the heir to the throne replied. “Is it ture?” He then asked. “Chanyeol is here?”

 

“Uh yes, he is. He’s still asleep.”

 

The younger of the two princes laughed out. “So he’s really sick this time?! Hard to believe.”

 

The princes demanded of coming in to see their brother and even though Kyungsoo did not want to have them in his house, he didn’t really no to reject them without being rude. He followed them as they walked towards his bedroom and grimaced when the oldest rather roughly patted his little brothers back, starlying him awake.

 

Chanyeol’s gasped in shock and turned around, face still flushed from his fever. “W-what?!”

 

“Hey there, baby brother! How are you doing? Mom told us you’re sick again. Can we believe that?”

 

Obviously not really knowing what to say, Chanyeol just stared at his brothers.

 

“You have nerves, you know that! First you ditch our family meals and then you just disappear without telling anyone.”

 

“I d-didn’t just disappear-”

 

“You know Chanyeol,” the oldest prince spoke. “You may be the youngest and you have nothing to worry about but you still should behave. At least for our mother’s sake. You’re not acting like a prince, though.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Your highness,” he called out. “I appreciate your efforts to come here so early in the morning to visit your brother but I have to ask you to leave now. His highness's flu is still infectious and I’m sure you don’t want to have a flu yourself.”

 

Both of the older princes frowned at him as they obviously understood that he basically was about to throw them out of his home. Nevertheless they took his words and eventually left again. As he closed the door behind them, he let out a huff. 

  
He wasn’t aware that Chanyeol’s older brothers were on such terms with the prince. He was shocked by their behavior and was glad that they were gone. 

 

He went to his bedroom and knocked onto the door before entering. “Hey,” he called out. Chanyeol sat in the bed, looking a little distressed. “Are you okay?”

 

The prince shrugged and gifted the doctor a smile. “Sure. I mean, I’m used to them treating me like this.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed, stepping to the bed. He reached out and touched Chanyeol’s forehead and cheek. “You’re still pretty warm,” he stated. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Hot and sweaty,” the prince answered. “My headache is gone though, that’s nice.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” Kyungsoo smiled. “If you feel fit enough come to the kitchen. You need some fluids and something to eat.”

 

“I don’t feel like eating.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be something heavy,” Kyungsoo said, watching as Chanyeol pulled the comforter back and slipped out of the bed. “A soup or a yogurt is enough for now.”

 

“Then I’ll take a yogurt. I don’t want something warm.”

 

That Chanyeol’s body was lacking a good amount of fluids got confirmed when Kyungsoo handed a bottle of water to him and the young prince chugged the whole content down in one go. 

 

“You gave a quite a shock.”

 

Chanyeol hummed, swallowing the strawberry yogurt Kyungsoo gave him to eat. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why didn’t you come here earlier? I could’ve helped you.”

 

“I know but it wasn’t so bad the whole time, only at night. But yes-” He paused. “Was it yesterday?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Yes.”

 

“Yesterday when I went to feed the horses I suddenly got his strong headache and my whole body started burning.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded to himself. “Yeah, that’s a fairly normal reaction of the body when it doesn’t get the proper rest it needs when suffering a fever.”

 

“Yeah,” the prince sighed. “Next time I’ll come here right away. Thanks for letting me sleep here, by the way. Are those your clothes?”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. “Don’t you remember?”

 

The prince shook his head. “All I can remember is coming here. Why? Did I do something weird?”

 

“Oh no, you didn’t,” the doctor said, chuckling softly. “All you did was taking a shower and falling asleep when I dried your hair.”

 

“Oh. W-well, at least I didn’t do anything embarrassing.”

 

“Even if, it would’ve been fine.” Kyungsoo broke into a smile when the younger rested his head on the table, mumbling a “Thank you,” to him. “You’re welcome,” he said, unintentionally bringing a hand down to ruffle the prince’s hair. “Go back to bed if you’re tired.”

 

“Shouldn’t I go?”

 

“You can but I rather have you here in case your fever rises again. It’s really no problem for me.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Okay. But only for today.”

 

He didn’t just stay that day but a full week. His condition was getting better but his fever never fully vanished. Especially in the night it rose and it worried Kyungsoo. He had run a couple of blood tests on the prince but there was no signs of him having an actual infection. 

 

“But is this normal?”

 

“I actually is,” Kyungsoo nodded, answering the queens question. “His body is practically forcing him to rest.”

 

The queen sighed deeply and the man that was sitting close to her frowned a little. Kyungsoo eyed his colleague, Chanyeol’s therapist Dr. Kang and raised a brow. “Is something wrong?” He carefully asked.

 

“It’s nothing,” the man said. “But are you sure he’s actually sick and not just suffering symptoms from overreacting again?!”

 

“He is sick,” Kyungsoo said and he could’t bit back the growl that lay on the tip of his tongue. “He’s been feverish for quite some time now. Are you questioning my professional competence?”

 

“I would never do that,” Dr. Kang said. “But-”

 

“But what?!”

 

“Well, you and his highness are known to be on good terms. As I have heard you treat each other as friends as your age difference is not that high. Don’t get me wrong, Dr. Do, but I can’t help but think that you may help his highness ditching his meetings with me.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped. “Excuse me?! I was the one who recommended you! How dare you to say such a thing?!” 

 

His outburst had the queen shifting in her seat. “You may lower your voice, doctor.”   
  


Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo lowered his head. “My apologies, your majesty.”

 

“Doctor, I trust you but I have to admit that Dr. Kang is having a point here,” the queen said. “I’m sure you remember our conversation from some time ago and ever since it seems to me as if you feel sorry for Chanyeol to have attending the meetings with Dr. Kang.”

 

“I do feel sorry, yes,” Kyungsoo honestly said. “But as you may know has his highness distanced himself from me just as much as he did from you. He only reason he came to me is because he wasn’t feeling well. And he still is not feeling well.”

 

“But he’s not in state anymore in which he needs around the clock supervision, right?”

 

Kyungsoo glared at Dr. Kang for this comment. “True,” he nodded. “He does not need that kind of supervision anymore but his highness has expressed the wish to stay at my house until he’s at full health again. Shall I disobey?” 

 

“Of course not,” the queen said. 

 

“Your majesty,” Kyungsoo took the word again. “If you want your son to continue his sessions with Dr. Kang I won’t speak against your orders. As an employee of yours,” he added. “As a physician on the other hand I can not allow his highness to attend Dr. Kang's sessions until he’s at full health again. He needs rest and any form of stress, no matter if of physical or psychological nature can harm him and slow down his healing process. And I’m sure Dr. Kang will agree with me in this point. After all he’s a doctor as well.”

 

Inwardly Kyungsoo was celebrating himself for his comeback. Dr. Kang really couldn't say anything against his words and eventually nodded, agreeing.

 

“Well then,” the queen spoke. “Dr. Kang, I guess we get back in contact as soon as my son his back at full health, then.”

 

The psychologist sighed but nodded. “Of course, your majesty.”

 

Leaving the main house of the palace, Kyungsoo nearly skipped back to his home. He was proud of himself for putting Dr. Kang in place and managing to assert himself against the queen. 

 

Happily humming to himself his happy mood subdued a little when he approached his home, finding a servant standing in front of his door. “Uh, excuse me. May I help you?”

 

“Oh, Dr. Do,” the woman smiled. “Good that you’re here. His royal highness asked for some clothes and I just wanted to bring him his bag but he’s not opening the door. I rang the bell and even banged on the door.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned a little. “Uh, he’s probably asleep,” he said. “You can give me the bag. Thank you very much.”

 

The woman smiled at him and then left. Kyungsoo fumbled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. “Chanyeol?” He called out, stepping into the hallway.

 

His home lay in silence and the prince was nowhere to be seen. “Chanyeol? Where are you?”    
  
A little confused that he got absolutely no respond from the younger, Kyungsoo dropped the bag to the floor and walked further into his house. The bedroom was empty so the only option left was the bathroom and Kyungsoo’s heart stopped beating when he stepped into the room, finding the prince laying his bathtub, asleep.

 

Chanyeol’s head was hanging dangerously low and Kyungsoo literally flew over to the tub, dropping to his knees. “Chanyeol!”

 

Grabbing the younger by the neck he tilted his head back and shook his shoulder to wake him up. It took a moment for the prince to wake up and Kyungsoo let out a deep relieved sigh when he finally blinked his eyes open. “God, are you crazy?!” 

 

“W-what happened?”

 

“You fell asleep!”

 

“O-oh.”

 

Kyungsoo let go of Chanyeol when the tall sat up. “Chanyeol, really. You can not just take a bath when you’re not feeling well.” Reaching up, he felt the man’s forehead. “You’re burning.”

 

“I’m sorry. I was feeling fine, just a little cold so I wanted to take a bath. I didn’t even notice that I got sleepy.”

 

The sudden pout on Chanyeol’s lips had Kyungsoo smiling. “It’s fine,” he said. “Just don’t take bath when I’m not around, okay? It’s really dangerous. You could’ve drowned.”

 

“I k-know. I’m sorry.”

 

Standing up, Kyungsoo grabbed the nearest towel and held it out to Chanyeol. “Get out and don’t take too long. I’ll make something to eat.”

 

Chanyeol was dried off and dressed up, shuffling into the kitchen when just as Kyungsoo stirred in a pot of chicken soup. He sat down at the small kitchen table and pouted. “What’s with that face?” Kyungsoo laughed.

 

“I’m really sorry,” the prince mumbled. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo said, turning off the stove. He reached for a bowl and scooped two ladles into the bowl, then setting it down the table in front of Chanyeol. “Here, eat some.”

 

Grabbing the spoon that already lay on the table, Chanyeol tasted the soup. He hummed, nodding his head. “Hm, it’s really good.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t you eat, too?”

 

“I had something not long ago, I’m good.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

Kyungsoo watched the younger eating, smiling to himself when Chanyeol blissfully hummed. “I’d like to take your temperature when you’re done eating. Your fever seems to have risen again.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?”

 

“I’m here for so long already,” the prince said. “I’m sure I’m bothering you.”

 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head. “Really. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Chanyeol only hummed.

 

“Really,” Kyungsoo once again said. ‘If you’d bother me I’d have kicked you out by now. Also, like I said before: I rather have you here during the nights than having to come over every five minutes because of your mother.”

 

The comment tickled a smile out of the prince. “Okay,” he said. “But don’t hesitate to tell me if I bother you in any sort of way.”

 

“Don’t worry, I will.”

  
  
  
  


♥♦♣♠

  
  
  
  


Having Chanyeol around was something Kyungsoo didn’t know he would enjoy as much as he did. It was nice having someone home, waiting when he came back from wherever and it felt good to have someone to talk to if the day didn’t turn out to be a good one.

 

“You look frustrated.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed but smiled. Chanyeol was very attentive and always could tell if something was bugging him and it somehow flustered him that the prince was able to read him like an open book at some points.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Do you know Ms. Cho?”

 

“I probably should but I don’t know who she is,” Chanyeol answered, bashfully smiling.

 

“She’s one of the kitchen staff,” Kyungsoo said. “She has very sensitive skin and I’ve told her to use gloves whenever she cleans something as her skin badly reacts to any sort of dish soap and other cleaning products but she’s just never wearing gloves. Her skin looks horrendous. She’s in pain and I can understand but damn, why not using gloves then!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled a little. “So, she’s complaining?”

 

“Sure she is but she doesn’t seem to get it,” the doctor grumbled. “If she’s too stupid to finally realize that she has to wear gloves for cleaning, she should stop complaining!”

 

“You can talk to my mother about this.”

 

“I know but I don’t want her to get in trouble. She’s a nice girl, she’s just a little dense.”

 

“You’re truly good-natured.”

 

“Be happy that I am,” Kyungsoo teased. “Not many people would wipe your sweaty face at night.”

 

Chanyeol grimaced. “Yeah, I guess,” he said. “Why is the fever not gone yet? It’s a little exhausting.”

 

“Your not giving the body the rest it needs.”

 

“I do! What more am I supposed to do?!” 

 

“You could quit staying up too long in hope the fever won’t rise. You make it just worse.”

 

“O-okay.” 

 

The pout on the younger’s lips had Kyungsoo chuckling. “Shall we have some of the cake I bought yesterday?”

 

Chanyeol’s face lit up. “Yes!”

 

“Then go ahead and switch on the TV. Your show starts in a few, right?”

 

“But you hate it.”

 

“I don’t,” Soo admitted. “It’s growing on me, to be honest.”

 

“Alright!”

 

As the both stood up from where they were seated at the kitchen table, Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol skipped away to get Kyungsoo’s large comforter from the bedroom. The prince had a thing to wrap himself into it while watching TV and Kyungsoo didn’t want to complain. This way Chanyeol kept himself warm and he also looked oddly adorable like a human blanket burrito. 

 

Eventually turning away Kyungsoo opened the fridge and took out the strawberry cream cheese cake he had bought on his way home from running errands the day before. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered Chanyeol talking about cream cheese cake and he thought it would make the prince happy to have a slice of cake. 

 

“Can I have a big piece?”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out. “Sure.”

 

“Could you also make some of this yummy tea?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“With a shot of milk, please!”

 

“I know.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Shaking his head Kyungsoo chuckled to himself. Having Chanyeol around surely had something of taking care of a child. The prince might had been a grown man but it was hard to miss that there still was a little boy stuck inside him who loved to be pampered. 

 

Asking for little things like chocolate, tea or grilled cheese sandwich it was hard for Kyungsoo to withstand the younger’s puppy eyes and delightful smile when he brought him whatever he asked for. 

 

It had become pretty domestic over the two weeks Chanyeol was now with him and Kyungsoo could already tell that he was going to miss having the constant presence of the royal offspring. 

 

Chanyeol’s fever eventually completely vanished and he was at full health again, meaning he left to sleep and spend his days at the palace again. Kyungsoo was happy to have his bed back but the sudden quietness in his house took him a moment to get used to. 

 

The queen, in return for taking care of her son, granted him a 10 days vacation but Kyungsoo didn’t really know what to do with this sudden free time. The first day he just stayed at home, doing nothing but a little housework and reading and by the second day he was just simply walking around the city to make some time pass.

 

Coming back from his rather boring hours he spend with drinking way too many coffees at way too many different coffee shops and strolling around a mall, Kyungsoo decided to first take a bath and then cook himself a small meal. 

 

He was exhausted but his tired state abruptly faded when he noticed a light in his house. He was sure he did not leave any lights on. 

 

Rushing towards his home, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Almost immediately he was greeted by the nice scent of warm food and a very familiar face. “C-chanyeol?”

 

“Hey there,” the prince beamed. “How are you? Did you have a good day?”

 

“W-what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, taking off his shoes and light jacket. “How did you even get in here?”

 

“Oh, I have a key,” the prince answered while turning away.

 

Frowning, Kyungsoo followed the taller into the kitchen. “From whom did you ge-ah,” his words faded when his eyes fell onto a completely set dinner table. “O-ohm what is this?” He asked, letting his gaze wander over the variety of italian food and a bottle of his favorite wine. 

 

“This is one half of my ‘Thank you’ to you for taking care of me,,” the prince smiled. “Don’t worry, it’s all edible. I didn’t cook myself.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out at the comment. “You didn’t have to,” he then said. “I only did my job after all.”

 

“But you don’t usually take your patients in, right? And you don’t let them occupy your bed.”

 

“Well yeah, that’s true.”

 

Chanyeol gifted him his stunning smile. “Come on, have seat.”

 

“Oh yeah, give me second. Let me go and ash my hands and change into something more comfortable.” 

 

When he came back from his bedroom, changed in some even more casual clothes, Chanyeol had already opened the bottle of wine and had poured both of them a glass. “This looks nice,” he commented as he sat down.

 

“It’s from my favorite restaurant,” Chanyeol answered. “I know it’s not very personal but my cooking would bring us nothing but food poisoning, so this will do.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re more than welcome.”

 

The dinner was truly nice and it was Kyungsoo’s highlight of the day. After dinner Chanyeol told him to go ahead and take a shower while the prince took care of the dishes. Chanyeol had moved their glasses and the half drunk wine bottle to the living room and Kyungsoo joined him on the couch after his quick, yet relaxing shower. 

 

“There’s something else I got for you.”

 

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Kyungsoo’s eyes fell onto a dark green envelope Chanyeol held out to him. 

 

“I know it may be a little late as I don’t know if you already have plans but if not you may be would like to try this out.”

 

Raising a brow, Kyungsoo opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. It was a booking confirmation for a five-day stay in a luxury spa resort, meals, drinks and all kinds of spa offers inclusive. “O-oh.”

 

Chanyeol tilted his head. “Is that a good or a bad ‘Oh’. If you don’t like it it’s fine. I can cancel it again. I just thought you’d enjoy a little time-out.”

 

“I do,” Kyungsoo said. “But I can’t except this. I’m sure this was really expensive.”

 

“Don’t worry about the money! It’s a gift, it shouldn’t worry you,” the prince said. “You see,” he smiled, shifting a little closer to point at the letter. “You’ll have a junior suite all to yourself. It has a great view and you don’t even have to leave for breakfast, lunch or dinner. One call and they’ll bring you all you like. You can go for walks, take a swim or just relax, having a massage.”

 

“This really sounds tempting but-”

 

“Please,” Chanyeol pouted. “Please go. I really want you to have a good time there. Go alone or take someone with you, if you like. It’s paid for two people in case you want to take someone with you.”

 

“I don’t have someone to go with me.”

 

“Then go alone,” Chanyeol said. “Have some time to yourself then.”

 

Biting down his lip, Kyungsoo gazed at the prince. “T-there may be one friend I could ask to come with me.”

 

“Great,” Chanyeol beamed. “I’m sure you two will have a good time! You can go there whenever you like.”

 

“Would the day after tomorrow be good for you?”

 

“Sure, wh-ah! Me? You want me to come with you?”   
  


“If it would be okay for you?” Kyungsoo carefully asked. He was truly touched that Chanyeol bought him such a gift to simply thank him and he surely wanted to go but not alone. And as the young prince was basically the only one around he considered a friend, he hoped Chanyeol would go with him.

 

“W-why me?”

 

“You’re like my only friend? I mean, yeah, it’s sad but you’re my only friend.”

 

“You have more friends than just me!”

 

“I sure do but with none of them I’d like to spend some time at a spa.” 

 

The prince blinked his eyes. “Well, sure. If you want me to come with you, I will.”

 

“Great, thank you. So, the day after tomorrow is fine?”

 

“Any day is good, even tomorrow would be okay.”

 

“Uhm, okay. Then why not tomorrow right away.”

 

Kyungsoo was not fully aware what it meant to go on vacation with the royal offspring. Where he had considered to either take a train or bus to the hotel that was located in an idyllic place by the mountains, the young prince insisted on driving them in one of his cars. Kyungsoo didn’t even know Chanyeol owned more than once car and he gasped at the sight of the gigantic, yet fancy German SUV the prince had chosen for the trip.

 

They got eyed by many people as they drove off the plot and Kyungsoo wanted to sink into his seat, so flustered was he. “It’s embarrassing,” he mumbled when Chanyeol laughed at him. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s me going on vacation with you. I didn’t think it would have such an impact.”

 

“It flatters me,” Chanyeol said, brightly smiling.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it shows me that you do see me as a friend and not the youngest child of the imperial couple,” he said. “I’ve never told you but I always wanted to spend more time with you. You’re the only person that treats me like a normal human being.”

 

Kyungsoo flushed a little at the words. “I guess that’s all your credit. After all you told me right from the beginnings to not treat you any differently or address you by your title.”

 

“I hate this title,” Chanyeol grumbled.

 

“Yes? Why?”

 

“I’m a prince, yes, but I’m only number three in line of succession. So far,” he added. “I mean, as soon as Sungyeol gets married and has kids, I’ll get pushed back even further.”

 

“Does it bother you?”

 

“No, not at all. I’m okay with it. I wouldn’t even want to become king. What bothers me is that even though I’m given a lot of freedom, people expect me to act a certain way.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned and shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Like, when I go out clubbing, nobody cares. Sure, there sometimes are pictures taken of me but nobody gives a shit. It’s just me, the youngest prince having some fun. Everyone is fine with it, fine with me drinking a little too much and doing silly things because it’s just me, the guy who’ll never rule their country anyways. But if I do something people don’t like, they point their fingers at me. Oh, the prince has done this and that. That’s bad for our country’s image and reputation. He should know how to behave, after all he’s a prince.”

 

A hum left Kyungsoo. “It’s a difficult situation.”

 

“It’s a shitty situation,” Yeol said. “Don’t point your finger at me only when I do something that's not to your like. Nobody cares about me until there are some rumors flying around. Most of the people don’t even know how I look like. Show them a picture of me and they would shrug their shoulders.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You shouldn't be,” Chanyeol said. “It’s just a little frustrating.”

 

“You know, I had a talk with your mother some time ago and she’s told me about your childhood and that she’s not being around much.”

 

“Oh, she really told you?”

 

“Yeah, she also told me that you were a little manipulating brat.”

 

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile. “She told you about the hunger-strike?”

 

“She did. Why the hell did you do that?”

 

“Because she didn’t allow me to ride a horse, obviously.”

 

“That’s crazy.”

 

“As if you have done anything crazy as a kid.”

 

“No, never! I was a good kid.”

  
“Sure you were.”

 

All the way to the hotel they talked about their childhoods and Kyungsoo had to admit that hearing about everything Chanyeol had to learn during his preschool and elementary school days were pretty shocking. It totally took away the charm of being a royal offspring. Somehow in his mind he had imagined princes and princesses being spoiled and getting everything they could possible dream off. 

 

That Chanyeol had to learn all kinds of rules, such as ridiculous table manners, proper sitting and greeting people was unimaginable. And he completely lost it when the younger told him that he had to learn all the names and titles of all nobles and important people of the country. “Wait?! Really?”

 

“Yes,” the prince nodded. “Put me in a room with all higher ranked Military men and women and I can tell you their names and marital status.”

 

“That’s crazy as heck.”

 

“It is but that’s how the royals rule. I’m sure, if it would be possible we’d have to learn the names of the entire nation. The annual banquet is coming up and I’m already receiving lists full of names and informations about everyone who’s attending the fest.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “You’re on the list too.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Do Kyungsoo, born January 12, 27 years ago. Grown up in Goyang, Gyeonggi-do he graduated from Baekseok High School and then started his medical studies at Seoul National University, majoring in internal medicine. Shall I go on?”

 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo voiced out. “That’s a little creepy.”

 

“To make it less creepy how about learning something about me as well?”

 

“Sure,” the young physician smiled. “I’m all ears. What do I don’t know about you, your royal highness, prince Chanyeol, third son of his majesty, King Jaeyeol and her majesty, Queen Youngmi?”

 

The prince laughed out. “Aren’t these informations all over the internet?”

 

“Yeah, probably. So, then what do I don’t know about you?”

 

“Hm, I don’t know. Maybe you don’t know that I’m trained helicopter pilot?”

 

“I indeed don’t know that! For real?!” Kyungsoo gasped when Chanyeol nodded. “Oh wow. How comes?”

 

“I wanted to join the navy but my mom didn’t allow it so I had to join the army instead. But I didn’t want to do anything boring, so I signed up for the air force.”

 

“What rank are you?”

 

“Army commandant and Air Force air-vice marshal.”

 

“I’m impressed.”

 

“Nothing special,” Chanyeol shrugged, gazing into the rearview mirror when he indicated the turn signal. 

 

“Nothing special? Are kidding me? It is special. Wow. I didn’t know that.”

 

“Well, I had nothing much to do.”

 

“Why didn’t you go to college and study?”

 

The prince laughed out. “I’m a bad student. Like, for real. I barely passed the high school graduation exam.”

 

“Wait? Didn’t you have the best of best private tutors? How could you be such a bad student?”

 

“I guess it just doesn’t matter how good your tutors are,” the prince said. “And to be honest, having the best teachers is not always the best. All of my teachers were so boring.”

 

“Well, it’s not as if math is like an super exciting subject,” Kyungsoo said, trying to defend the princes previous teachers. 

 

“That’s not it,” Chanyeol said. “They had absolutely no passion. I mean, don’t do become a teacher for a certain subject because you’re passionate about it and giving your knowledge to others? Didn’t you become a physician because you’re passionate about medicine and it’s never ending development?”

 

“You got a good point there,” Kyungsoo hummed. “You’re right.”

 

“Why did you become a doctor?” Chanyeol wanted to know. “Or, why did you choose to study medicine?”

 

The young physician laughed out. “Oh, you don’t want to know that.”

 

“I do. I’m curious.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a hum and leaned back into the comfortable leather seat of Chanyeol’s car. “I wanted to become a doctor from a very early age,” he started. “There was this girl in my neighborhood who eventually died from hypertension at the age of twelve. We went to the same school and ever since I knew her she had health problems, yet her death was very sudden. Hypertension is something quite common and usually easily diagnosed but in her case no medic whatsoever has ever diagnosed her with hypertension. I couldn’t understand and it bothered me. I started to research and the more I read, the more I got drawn to medicine. The human body is so complex, it’s fascinating and shocking at the same time.”

 

He paused for a second to gaze at Chanyeol. He younger had his eyes focused on the road but Kyungsoo could tell he was carefully listening by the slight frown on his forehead. 

 

“Hypertension for example is something so common that we know a lot about but yet so little on at the same time. Some people need medication to keep their blood pressure under control, other simply need rest and can lower it with meditation or a just going for a walk. It can be somewhat harmless, just making you feel tired. Or it can cause artery-contractions and lead to death. I got drawn to it back then when I was trying to understand why this girl had to die and with every more article I’ve found and read, I knew I wanted to become a medic to not only help people but also to understand ourselves.”

 

“And, do you understand ourselves?”

 

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “Every time I think I finally understand, I discover something that leaves me clueless again.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “Yeah, I guess all living, breathing creatures on this planet are a mystery.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

Kyungsoo truly enjoyed talking to Chanyeol and he was glad that he asked him to go to the hotel with him. They had great conversations that lasted until late into the night on their very first day at the hotel.

 

Not used to stay up late, Kyungsoo woke up the following morning when the sun already shone bright and the clock stroke almost twelve. Groaning and rubbing his face, he rolled out of the comfortable bed and left his bedroom. 

 

Stepping into the living area of the hotel suite he spotted Chanyeol’s bedroom door open end bed empty. “Chanyeol?” He called out, stepping further into the open space. Looking around a noise from the younger’s bedroom caught is attention. 

 

“Chanyeol?” Just about to stuck his head through the ajar door, Kyungsoo loudly shrieked when the prince suddenly appeared in front of him. “Oh, holy cow!”

 

Chanyeol snickered, rubbing the towel in his hand over his head. “Good morning, doctor,” he said. “Have you slept well?”

 

“Morning?” Kyungsoo puffed his cheeks. “It’s lunchtime. Since when are you up?”

 

“Hm, I got up around nice or something? I went for a run and tested out the pool. It’s nice, we should go together later.

 

“How the heck did you get up at nine? We went to bed at four!”

 

The prince shrugged. “I don’t need much sleep. It actually doesn’t matter when I go to bed at night. I wake up around eight to nine every day.”

 

“That’s very impressive,” Kyungsoo said, yawing halfway through the sentence. “I guess you had breakfast?”

 

“No, I did not. But I’m hungry. We should head for lunch.”

 

Nodding, Kyungsoo hummed. “Alright, I’ll just go and take a quick shower. Give me ten minutes.”

 

They spent the day with nice lunch on the big restaurant terrace of the hotel and eventually decided to go to the lake for a swim. The water was ice cold and Kyungsoo had absolutely no understanding for how easily Chanyeol was able to dive into the wet without freezing to death.

 

After almost deep freezing himself in the lake Kyungsoo needed to warm up again and so Chanyeol took him to the spa area of the hotel. The massage they received was incredibly relaxing and Kyungsoo’s body felt like jelly afterwards. “Ah, that was nice.”

 

“I don’t know about you but my lady spent a little too much time massaging the inside of my upper thighs,” Chanyeol said, scrunching his nose.

 

“Well, I guess it does not often happen to her that she actually can lay hands on a young, well-build man. I mean, let’s be honest, we’re by far the youngest people here.”

 

“Ture,” Yeol chuckled. “A resort like this is quite pricey. Not everyone can afford a night here.”

 

Kyungsoo grimaced. “That’s some information I did not want to know, to be honest. It makes me feel bad.”

 

“It shouldn’t,” the prince said. “After all your vacation here is a gift.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “Okay, I try not to think about it too much.”

 

“Good,” Chanyeol grinned. “Say, shall we use the room service for dinner and have a movie night?”

 

“Sure, sounds good. It’s been a while since I last had a movie night.”

 

They ordered the least fancy meals on the room service menu which turned out to be a large sized pepperoni pizza with double cheese, a croque and a gigantic basket of garlic french fries. 

 

The credits of some weird comedy-action movie were running in the background when Chanyeol opened the second bottle of wine, pouring quite an amount in both of their glasses. 

 

Chuckling, Kyungsoo leaned forwards to take a sip before eventually taking his glass into his hand. “A properly filled wine glass.”

 

The prince chuckled. “Yeah, who came up with only filling the glass to a quarter? That’s stupid. Two sips and the glass is empty again.”

 

“Maybe that’s a tacktick! The less in in the glass, the more people order! Hence, whoever pours out the wine makes good money!”

 

“Ohh, we solved a mystery! We should make this public!”

 

Laughing at their silliness, Kyungsoo put his glass back on the coffee table and leaned sideways into the cushions of the big sofa, looking at the prince. “I’d like to apologize.”

 

Frowning a little, Chanyeol gazed at him. “For what?”

 

“For causing the situation with the therapy,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “And you’re right, by the way. Dr. Kang is an asshole.”

 

“I told you so,” Yeol hummed. “But you don’t have to apologize. I mean, what I have done was not right either. So it’s mostly my fault that I now have to sit down with this guy.”

 

“I still feel bad, though. I After what I’ve learned I can understand why you seeked for your parents attentions. Even if the way of how you did it was a little controversial,” Kyungsoo said. “I could’ve told your parents what was going on and I could’ve stopped them from calling Dr. Kang for help but I didn’t. I’m sorry and I really want to make up for it.”

 

Chanyeol kept quiet for moment, then eventually hummed. “You really want to make up for it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Maybe there’s something you can do to make up for it.”

 

‘Yeah? What is it?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eye grew wide. “W-what?”

 

“Kiss me,” Chanyeol repeated, leaning a little closer.

 

“W-why would I want to do that?!”

 

“Why wouldn’t you? You’ve kissed other men before.”

 

“What-”

 

“I’ve seen you, Kyungsoo. I’ve seen you in the club, dancing, flirting, drinking and kissing. So, why wouldn’t you want to kiss me?”

 

Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath. “Y-you have s-seen me?” He swallowed when Chanyeol nodded, leaning further into his personal space. “I h-had no idea y-you’re g-gay.”

 

“There’s plenty what you don’t know about me,” the prince whispered. “And now kiss me. It’s an order.”

 

Gazing at the younger’s lips, Kyungsoo eventually leaned forwards. He meant it to be just a nip, a chaste kiss but Chanyeol was fast to grab his by the face, pulling him into a kiss that soon had his head spinning. 

 

Chanyeol licked into his mouth and Kyungsoo granted the prince a couple of moments before eventually pulling away, breaking the kiss. “I can’t remember agreeing on such a kiss.”

 

Chanyeol smiled at him. “Where would have been the fun if I would just have wanted a simple peck?!”  

 

Kyungsoo laughed out, shaking his head.

 

“Admit it, you liked it.”

 

“I did enjoy it, yes. You’re a good kisser.” 

 

“That’s a compliment I can only give back to you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♥♦♣♠

  
  
  
  
  
  


Having shared quite an intimate kiss did not harm their friendship in any way and Kyungsoo was sure he and the prince had only gotten closer during the vacation at the hotel in the mountains. 

 

After returning back home to the palace, they nearly met daily. And even if they did not have scheduled any meetings with one another, Chanyeol just showed up, making himself home at the physicians house. 

 

It was past ten in the evening when the front door was unlocked and Kyungsoo didn’t even bother to look up from the book he was reading. Only when Chanyeol plopped down the couch, shamelessly placing his head in his lap, he gazed away from the printed words. “What brings you here so late?”

 

“I missed you,” the prince answered. 

 

“You look pale,” Kyungsoo stated.

 

“I have a headache. My mother made me attending the preparation meeting for the banquet tomorrow. It took forever!”

 

“And? Everything done?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol sighed. He had his eyes closed and Kyungsoo gazed at his face. “What are you reading?”

  
  


“Lady Chatterley’s Lover.”

 

“Is it good?”

 

“Yes, I like it.”

 

“Read it to me. Please.”

 

Kyungsoo did, without complaining. He started to read the story to Chanyeol from where he was and only stopped when the man had fallen asleep to his voice. Just listening to him reading seemed to relax the prince and it had happened a couple of times already that the younger just laid down and wanted to listen. 

 

Nudging Chanyeol back awake, Kyungsoo told him to go to bed and the prince obeyed, slowly trotting off towards the physicians bedroom. They had shared a bed before, first time at the hotel when Kyungsoo in his wine drunk state confused Chanyeol’s room with his own but was too lazy to actually move and leave for his own bed and ever since it wasn’t anything special. 

 

Chanyeol was there nearly every night and so it was almost weird when Kyungsoo went to bed and the man was not there, spending the night with him. 

 

Finishing the chapter Kyungsoo put his book away, went to brush his teeth and then climbed into his bed. “Chanyeol,” he grumbled, gently kicking the man in the thigh when he saw that Chanyeol still wore the pants he probably had worn the whole day. “Take your damn jeans off!”

 

The prince whined and flipped over, fumbling with the button of the fitted denim pants. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at how cumbersome the taller wiggled out of his jeans, eventually kicking them off. “Yeah, yeah, good night to you too,” he said when Chanyeol muttered something in his sleepy state. “Sleep tight.”

 

Rolling to his side Kyungsoo snuggled into his pillow, quickly falling asleep. When he woke up the next morning Chanyeol was gone but the younger had left him a small breakfast with a can of coffee, a yoghurt fruit bowl and a grilled cheese sandwich. Reaching for the yellow post-it that stuck to the coffee can, Kyungsoo smiled. 

 

“Morning sunshine, I hope you had a good sleep. Enjoy your little breakfast. It’s nothing fancy but you know I can’t cook for good. I really wanted to have breakfast with you but I have to get ready for the banquet tonight. See you later.”

 

Putting the note away Kyungsoo enjoyed the breakfast that was prepared for him and spent the rest of the day until the early evening with doing some housework. By half past four he slowly got ready for the royal banquet, taking a shower and styling his hair before putting on the tuxedo he had specifically gotten for the evening at the palace.

 

Royal staff employees politely bowed to him when he entered the great hall of the palace’s main building and it was a little awkward as they usually shared a side. “You look great,” one of the waitresses whispered to him. 

 

“Thank you,” he mouthed back, walking further into the crowded hall. 

 

He didn’t know any of the people around but it didn’t take long for someone to introduce themselves to him. “Nice to meet you,” he smiled at the young man in a military uniform. 

 

“Nice to meet you too,” the taller male replied. “So, may I know whom I have the honor with?”

 

“Do Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m part of the royal medical profession.”

 

“Oh you are? You seem very young. How old are you.”

 

“Old enough to be a physician.”

 

His sassy answer caused the man to chuckle. “Well, maybe I should properly introduce myself first before I ask personal question.”

 

“Would be a good possibility.”

 

“I apologize,” the man laughed. “I’m Kim Jongin, son of General Kim.”

 

“Just Kim Jongin, son of?” Kyungsoo teased, reaching to tap onto a row of badges on the male’s uniform.

 

“Well, if it’s important to you, then I’m brigadier general Kim Jongin, son of General Kim.”

 

“Impressive,” Kyungsoo hummed. “You seem very young yourself to be a brigadier general.”

 

“I’m 24,” was the answer. “It might sound young but it’s no age when you’re belonging to a family full of military personnel.”

 

“You’re the same age as his youngest highness,” Kyungsoo commented. “Do you know each other?”

 

“We sure do,” Kim said. “Fortunately we do belong to different forces.”

 

“I see, you’re no friends.”

 

“And never will be.”

 

Kyungsoo was curious but he didn’t ask, already deciding that he would ask Chanyeol about it later. Just as his thoughts revolved around the younger, a very loud voice announced the arrival of the royal family.

 

The imperial couple as announced first, followed by their son’s and Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped when Chanyeol appeared at the top of the stairs, all dressed up in a night blue dress uniform. A golden sash was draped over his chest and silver air force wings adored an array of golden and silver jubilees and insignias.

 

Rounded off was his appearance by his raven hair perfectly styled, falling over one half of his forehead in a comma. He looked dashing, yet intimidating at the same time and he for sure stole his two older brothers the show. 

 

Gazing at the man when he strided down the red carpeted stairs Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when their eyes unexpectedly met and the prince winked at him.

 

Kyungsoo was not able to take his eyes of Chanyeol. He was baffled by how stunning and different the prince looked. He only knew him in casual clothes, such as jeans and shirts, sweatpants and dirty sneakers, smelling like hay and horse and seeing him all nicely dressed up truly shocked and surprised him.

 

The king opened the banquet, inviting everyone to the great dining hall for dinner and Chanyeol was by Kyungsoo’s side even before the physician could blink twice. “You look stunning,” was whispered into his ear and Kyungsoo flushed.

 

“T-thank you. You look great yourself. Wow-” Kyungsoo let his eyes wander up and down Chanyeol’s frame. “Like really, wow.”

 

“Thanks,” the younger beamed. “Come, you can sit close to me for dinner.”

 

“Uh, really?” Kyungsoo asked, following the prince. 

 

“Yes. Close confidants are seated close to the royal family and you belong to them.”

 

Dinner was nice and Kyungsoo was sure he would never ever in his life eat such a fancy meal as he ate during the two hours of dinner time. Not everything was to his taste but it surely was an experience.

 

After the dinner everyone moved to yet another great ballroom where the guest were offered all kinds of different drinks and light snacks. As Chanyeol had to follow his royal duties, greeting people and having some small talk, Kyungsoo took seat at the bar. 

 

He ordered himself a dry gin but he wasn’t alone for long. “Oh, brigadier general Kim,” he teased. “What brings you here?”

 

“I feld from shaking too many hands,” the young man answered, mentioning the bartender that he wanted to have the same drink as Kyungsoo. “And you?”

 

“Well, I don’t know any people here, so I guess the bar is going to be my best friend tonight.”

 

“Care to share your best friend with me?”

 

“Sure, why not?!”

 

The young brigadier general was great company and Kyungsoo really enjoyed his time. He was funny and they laughed a lot about the dumbest things. With each hour passing more and more alcohol found its way into their glasses and by midnight, Kyungsoo was more than tipsy.

 

“Maybe I should switch to water,” Kyungsoo said when he accidentally knocked over his shot glass.

 

“Oh, that would be a shame,” Kim said. “Come on, let’s have another one.”

 

“I do-” “I think it’s enough.” A large hand reaching for the new shot glass that was set in front of him had Kyungsoo turning his head. “O-oh.”

 

He couldn’t read Chanyeol’s expression but it definitely was a nice one. The prince emptied the shot glass, then reaching for his arm. “Excuse me, Kim,” he said, glaring at the young brigadier general. “But Dr. Do has enough.”

 

Kyungsoo was pulled along and outside the palace. When the fresh cold air hit him, he sucked in an audible breath. “U-ugh. C-chanyeol, s-slow down.”

 

The prince did not slow down, literally dragged him all the way to his house and Kyungsoo was only able to break free from his hold when they were inside his home. “Gosh, what the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“What did you do with him?”

 

“With whom?”

 

“With Kim Jongin!”

 

“O-oh, we were just having some drinks together. I didn’t know anyone and he was so nice to introduce himself to me.”

 

“You knew me!”

 

“Chanyeol please, you were busy the whole evening. You cannot expect me to just stand in some corner doing nothing. And Jongin was really some nice company.” Kyungsoo furrowed his brows when Chanyeol’s face darkened. “What’s with that face?” He asked, laughing out. “Are you jealous?”

 

“What if?” Chanyeol asked, taking a step towards Kyungsoo. 

 

The older’s breath hitched when Chanyeol leaned close. He could feel his warm breath on his face and could see anger in his eyes. “What if I’m jealous?” The man growled under his breath but even before Kyungsoo could respond to the words, he had the younger’s lips on his.

  
  
  
  
  
  


♥♦♣♠             

  
  
  


His head was throbbing and Kyungsoo groaned, trying to blink his eyes open as slowly as possible. Letting out a breath he cracked an eye open, gazing at his surroundings. He was home, in his bedroom and he had absolutely no idea how he had gotten there. 

 

There was an unexplainable pain coming from his lower body half and he gasped in shock when he sat up, finding himself almost completely naked. Almost as he was wearing one single piece of cloth and that particular piece of cloth happened to be Chanyeol’s uniform jacket.  

The owner to the jacket lay softly snoring beside him in the sheets, completely bare. Scratches and bite marks decorated the skin of the prince’s back, shoulders and arms. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath. “Oh god.”

 

Chanyeol stirred awake, blinking his eyes open and Kyungsoo looked at him, hoping to find an answer to all the questions that wandered around his head. “W-what did we do?”

 

Chanyeol let out a raspy laugh. “What do you mean?”

 

“Like I said it. What did we do?”

 

“Aw, you don’t remember?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No.” Chanyeol said up and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but look at the man’s naked form, drinking in the sight of it. “I can’t remember.”

 

“That’s a shame.” Chanyeol reached out and smoothened down the crinkled collar of his stained uniform jacket. “Such a great night and you don’t remember.”

 

“D-don’t play with me, Chanyeol. Just tell me, what did we do?”

 

“Do you really want me to tell you?” The younger leaned in. “I can show you what we did.”

 

Kyungsoo let it happen. He let Chanyeol kiss him, not turning away. He was confused but as soon as Chanyeol kissed his lips, a warm feeling bubbled up in his insides which made it impossible for him to stop whatever was going to happen. 

 

He was pushed back into the sheets, kissed all along his neck and chest and hearchind into the kisses, slowly feeling himself growing hard under the additional touches Chanyeol spared his body.

 

A gasp escaped him when he was flipped over, finding himself on all fours. “O-oh god, no,” he breathed out when he was gently bitten down one of his buttocks. “W-we did not do that-”

 

“Oh yes, we did,” Chanyeol’s husky whisper sounded up. “And you liked it.”

 

Yes, Kyungsoo liked it. There was no way he could deny it. His body instantly reacted to the first lick of Chanyeol’s tongue and his back arched, hips shamelessly pushing back when the man started to eat him out.

 

Loud moans fell from his lips in a series and his finger’s curled in the sheets of his bed, blood boiling in his veins. When Chanyeol pulled away Kyungsoo took the moment to breath in. He groaned when the younger reached under the pillow next to his head, pulling out a bottle of lube from underneath it. 

 

Chanyeol squirted a large amount of the liquid right onto him and the sudden coldness on his hot skin caused Kyungsoo to gasp. The lube was messily smeared over his entrance and Kyungsoo prepared for and unpleasant feeling of being stretched to come but it never came. Chanyeol slipped into him with ease and it was the sturdy proof that they actually on it not long ago. 

 

Kyungsoo moaned out when a bundle of nerves inside where hit. “A-ah, shit!”

 

Chanyeol was working at steady pace, literally pounding into him and Kyungsoo alone from the man’s trusting could himself feel coming. “C-chanyeol-”

 

“Come if you want to.”

 

Chanyeol told him to come but only a mere second later the man pulled out and Kyungsoo groaned at the loss. He was flipped back over, finding himself back laying on his, facing the younger. 

 

The prince was a sight in the state he was in. His messed up hair, slightly flushed cheeks and droplets of sweat that ran down his temples added another great amount of sex appeal to him and Kyungsoo loved it. 

 

“Touch yourself for me, baby.”

 

Desperate for a release Kyungsoo almost instantly brought a hand down, wrapping his fingers around his leaking erection. It took only a couple of strokes for him to reach his climax. His body shuddered as pleasure washed over and he let go of his dick, grasping onto the sheets.

 

Chanyeol gazed at the smaller, had his eyes lingered on Kyungsoo’s, with cum filled, belly button. He tightened his grip on the other’s meaty thighs and thrusted into him a couple more times before pulling out and stroking himself to completion, adding a couple more stains to his already dirty uniform jacket Kyungsoo wore.

 

He was exhausted and drowsy, all of the sudden feeling drunk again and when Chanyeol leaned over, whispering something and pressing kiss to his lips Kyungsoo hummed, telling him something he forgot again the second it had slipped past his lips. 

  
  
  
  
  


♥♦♣♠    

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t really want admit to the fact that Chanyeol’s and his friendship had turned into something people would call friends with benefits but this was actually what their friendly relationship had transformed into after that one time sex they had after the royal banquet. 

 

Nothing much changed, they still were very comfortable with one another the only addition to their days was a quickie here and there or a full night of rocking the sheets together after cozy movie nights on the weekends. 

 

It was something that should not have bothered Kyungsoo as the sex with Chanyeol was beyond great but with every other additional intimate moment they shared, Kyungsoo could feel himself being drawn closer to the prince. Drawn so close that it was on the verge of being in love with him. 

 

“Hey, are you even listening to me?”

 

“Hm?” Snapping out of his trance, Kyungsoo looked at the prince. “What did you say?”

 

“I asked if you want to go out tonight?!”

 

“Mh, I don’t know.”

 

Chanyeol pouted. “Come on,” he begged. “We really should get out of these walls sometimes. I’ve heard of this new club and people say it’s really nice. We should check it out.”

 

“I don’t feel like clubbing.”

 

The prince let out a whine. “Oh please. Please.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then just let’s go have dinner and then grab some drinks but please, let’s go out tonight.”

 

Gazing at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo broke into a chuckle. The younger had his lips pursed into an adorable pout and his big, brown eyes were wide open. “Are you seriously giving me puppy eyes right now?”

 

“I don’t know, is it working?”

 

“Maybe,” the young physician admitted. “But I really don’t want to go out.” 

 

“Please, please, please!”

 

Kyungsoo whined. “Chanyeol, no.”

 

“But I want to go out with you! Don’t ditch me. You can’t ditch me, I’m the prince! You have to go out with me!”

 

“Ohohoho, I have to?”

 

“Yes! It’s an order!”

 

Squinting at the younger, Kyungsoo sighed and eventually gave him. “Alright you big baby. But only dinner and one or two drinks!”

 

“Of course!” 

 

Kyungsoo had no idea how the ended up inside the palace, in Chanyeol’s room but as the prince thrusted into him he knew it was way too late to leave. 

 

Of course Chanyeol was able to convince him to stay for more than just one drink and so they ended up roaming the streets, strolling through bars, drinking way too many different alcoholic drinks. Kyungsoo had a good time though and he had to admit that it was him who all started it as Chanyeol not only looked quite nice in his tight jeans and matching dark shirt but all of the sudden also smelled quite nice when they shared a cab back to the palace. 

 

He knew the hand he sneaked between the prince’s legs would get him some but he never in a million years he thought he could actually end up inside the royal family’s home. 

 

“C-chanyeol ah-” Biting down his lip, Kyungsoo tried to muffle his moans. 

 

Having sex in Chanyeol’s room meant the king and the queen were nearby and even it was in the middle of the night and he was sure the imperial couple was sound asleep, he didn’t want to attract any attention.

 

Chanyeol had a tight grip on his hips, thrusting at a steady space Kyungsoo knew would quickly bring him to his climax. He breathed out, fisting his hands in the soft sheets of the younger’s bed and pushed back, trying to keep up with the set pace.

 

“Come on,” Chanyeol breathed into his nape. “Let me hear you.”

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kyungsoo shook his head. A gasp escaped his throat when Chanyeol grabbed his chin, forcing him to tilt his head back. “If you won’t moan for me, I want you to look at yourself.”

 

Cracking an eye open, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but let out a whine of embarrassment. He hadn’t noticed it yet but on the opposite wall to Chanyeol’s ridiculously large bed hung a full length mirror. 

 

“Come on, look at yourself,” the prince panted. “Look how beautiful you are.”

 

Beautiful was not the word Kyungsoo would have chosen as he looked at his wrecked self in the mirror. His face and chest were flushed, his hair was nothing but a mess, his mouth hung open and a large hickey decorated his neck. 

 

He definitely was far from beautiful but Chanyeol for sure was. Kyungsoo adored the man’s face, the frown on his forehead and the way he bit down his lip. Due to the dim light Kyungsoo could see the sheet of sweat the man’s skin was covered in and he also couldn’t help up adore the way Chanyeol’s broad shoulders moved under the rhythm of his hip movements. 

 

He was able to keep quiet but as Chanyeol suddenly looked up and locked gazes with him through the mirror, Kyungsoo moaned out. He lowered his head but Chanyeol was fast to get a hold of his chin yet again. “No, look at me.”

 

Chanyeol’s gaze was piercing and he never broke eye contact with Kyungsoo, not even when he leaned down to bite down the older’s shoulder.

 

It was Kyungsoo who eventually gazed away and it was when  Chanyeol sneaked a hand between his legs, wrapping his fingers around Kyungsoo’s leaking dick. His whole body started to shudder under the additional pleasure. 

 

“Are you close?”

 

He couldn’t answer, just nodded while heavily panting. 

 

Chanyeol mouthed his ear, liking the shell of it. “I want to come inside you.”

 

Kyungsoo moaned out and let his head hung forwards. His fingers curled in the sheets and he tried to push his hips back, following Chanyeol’s rhythm but it was nearly impossible as the man’s space quicked with every thrust.

 

His body first tensed, then shuddered all over when Kyungsoo found release, spurting his cum into Chanyeol’s hands and the dark sheets. Chanyeol’s soft grunting and groaning overpowered his own rather loud breathing and he could tell the taller was also just a moment away to the reach his climax.

 

Different than expected the man pulled away when he came, shooting his release all over Kyungsoo’s back and it had the young medic gasping in surprise. Thrusting against the round of his behind, Chanyeol rode his orgasm out while nipping at the skin of his nape.

 

“I thought you w-wanted to come inside?” Kyungsoo asked, breath still ragged. 

 

“Yes,” the prince said, mouthing at the older’s warm skin. “But you didn’t give me permission.”

 

The words caused Kyungsoo to flush. Flustered he shifted into a sitting position and the turned around to face the younger. Chanyeol instantly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, leaning in for a kiss. 

 

Parting his lips to welcome Chanyeol’s tongue Kyungsoo bucked his hips, grinding against the taller. A satisfied hum escaped him at the surprised moan he was able to draw out of Chanyeol. “Let’s do it again,” he mumbled against the prince’s lips. “This time you don’t have to ask for permission.”

 

Chanyeol groaned loudly. He grabbed Kyungsoo by his hips and let himself fall back into mattress, bringing the smaller down with him. Moaning when Kyungsoo rolled his hips, brushing their crotches together he brought his hands to the man’s perky bum, groping the flesh. “Ride me.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled against Chanyeol’s lips. “Is that also a desire of yours tonight?”

 

“It is.”

 

“And if I don’t want to?”

 

“It’s an order.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out, shaking his head in amusement. “Well,” he breathed out, leaning in for another kiss. “As you wish then, your highness.”

 

It was much slower this time with Kyungsoo lazily moving, pushing himself up and down Chanyeol’s inches which mostly was because he had not much strength left and his body was still sensitive from the previous orgasm. 

 

Falling into a steady pace, Kyungsoo studied the younger’s face. Chanyeol wore a frown and his lips were parted, puffing out soft groans and moans. “Close?” He asked when the taller’s grip on his hips tightened. 

 

The prince gave a nod and started to buck his hips, meeting Kyungsoo’s movements. “Touch yourself.”

 

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo leaned forwards and braced his hand on Chanyeol’s chest. “N-no need for that,” he breathed out. He was close, could feel his second high fastly approaching and he knew he would not have to touch himself in order to come again. 

 

They came almost in sync with Chanyeol blissfully moaning as he emptied himself into Kyungsoo and the young medic shaking in pleasure. He rolled off of Chanyeol after the man pulled out of him and let himself fall into the warm sheets with a faint huff. 

 

He let out a laugh when Chanyeol rolled onto his side and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ll run a bath for you.”

 

Kyungsoo watched the man walking off towards and followed after catching his breath. His legs were shaky and he flushed at the feeling of cum running down the back of his thigh. Entering the bathroom the bathtub was already half filled and the prince was stepping into the shower. 

 

“You not gonna bathe?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, reaching for the tap. “Enjoy,” he smiled. “I’ll just wash off and then change the sheets.”

 

The warm water hugging his sore, exhausted body was pure bliss and Kyungsoo hummed, leaning back into the tub. He watched Chanyeol taking his quick shower and found himself biting down his lip when the man passed by, bare with water droplets running down his well build body. 

 

He took his time in the bath and eventually left the tub when the water was slowly getting cold. Drying off with a towel Chanyeol had left him he went back to the bedroom, finding the prince sound asleep in a freshly made bed. He was still buttnaked, so Kyungsoo didn’t bother to put on any clothes as well and slipped into the bed bare as well. 

 

Looking at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo smiled to himself. His heart was thumping in his chest as he watched the man’s sleeping face and the giddy feeling that was bubbling in his stomach had him whining a little. 

 

He was falling for Chanyeol, if he didn’t even already have fallen for him and it stressed Kyungsoo a lot. He knew he just couldn’t fall for the prince as there was no way they ever could be together. 

 

Chanyeol was a prince, a member of the royal family and Kyungsoo was certain that the royal house would never accept a same sex relationship. And certainly not when it involved a direct hire of the king. 

 

And on top of that Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure if the prince shared the feelings he had towards him. Sighing softly, Kyungsoo reached out and gently pushed a strand of Chanyeol’s unruly bags out of his face. “If you would only know what you do to me.”

 

  
  
  


♥♦♣♠        

  
  
  
  
  


The sun was shining and through the open kitchen window Kyungsoo could hear the horses neighing in the nearby distance. He smiled to himself, wrapping one of his cups into a page of an old newspaper. 

 

It was his last day at the royal palace, his last day on duty as the imperial family’s physician and his house still looked like a mess. There was still so much to pack and he wasn’t sure how he was able to do that; all on his own. 

 

The queen was rather sad when he broke the news to her that he’d like to leave his position and she of course was trying to convince him to stay. He had told her that there were some issues with his family and he had to leave for his hometown, even though it was a lie. 

 

The reason he had to leave, wanted to leave was Chanyeol. His feelings for the royal offspring had grown stronger and he just couldn’t stand it anymore. It was eating him out and he had to make a cut. 

 

Putting the wrapped up cup into a moving box, he was about to reach for yet another cup when the front door sprung open. A shaky breath left him as he knew there was only one person who was able to enter his house like that.

 

Slowly turning around he met Chanyeol’s distressed facial expression. “Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Kyungsoo laughed out, hurt by the looks in the man’s eyes.

 

“Why?” The prince asked. “Why will you leave? Just like that?”

 

“I’ve already told your mother, I have to move to my hometown.” 

 

“That’s bullshit,” Chanyeol grumbled. “If that would be the truth you would have told me about it, I know!”

 

Swallowing, Kyungsoo gazed to the floor. “I-”

 

“What is it, Kyungsoo? Talk to me! You cannot just leave like this! You cannot just leave me like this!”

 

“I have to leave you,” Kyungsoo muttered in a whisper. “I have to.”

 

“No you don’t!”

 

“I do!” Kyungsoo looked back up, eyes filled with tears. “I can’t take this anymore!”

 

“What?! What can’t you take anymore?”

 

“This! You! You being around me!”

 

A confused frown formed on the prince’s forehead. “W-what? I don’t understand. What did I do?”

 

“It’s all this,” Kyungsoo said. “You being here, us having this going on, whatever it is. I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me? You seemed to be okay with it.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “I was,” he said. “I was until I fell in love with you.”

 

“You are in love with me?”

 

“God, yes, I know, it’s crazy but yeah. Somewhere along this stupid kiss at the hotel and you constantly being around I fell in love with you.”

 

“Then why would you leave?”

 

“Chanyeol, are you serious? You’re a freaking prince. Us could never be a thing. And I don’t even know if you even feel the same!”

 

“I do,” the prince answered and Kyungsoo gasped. “I do feel the same. Or do you think I just used you to have some fun?”

 

“W-well, maybe. I don’t know. Why didn’t you say a thing?”

 

“I did,” the prince said, sounding a little offended. “The morning after the banquet.”

 

“Y-you did?”

 

“I did!”

 

“I d-don’t know about this a-and anyway. I did obviously never reply to it. And you also never mentioned again.”

 

Both of them were confused, Kyungsoo could tell by the way Chanyeol was looking at him. “You told me to try a little more, or to say it in your words ‘keep being charming like this and I maybe say yes’ and I did. And you never turned away from me so I thought we’re on good terms. I was just waiting for you to give me an answer.”

 

“I-” Kyungsoo was not aware that they ever had that kind of conversation but he didn’t doubt Chanyeol’s words. Why would the younger lie anyways when he obviously feeling the same. 

 

Kyungsoo was close to crying when Chanyeol took a step forwards, reaching out for him. “I love you, Kyungsoo,” he said, gently closing his hand around Kyungsoo’s smaller one. “I want to be with you. Please don’t leave me.”

 

“W-we can’t,” the older cried out. “They will never approve of this.”

 

“Why do you care about the others?”

 

“Because you’re not just someone, you are a-” “A fucking prince, I know! But I don’t care about what other people say. Do they even have to know, no!”

 

“B-but-”

 

Taking yet another step forwards, Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by the face and titled his head upwards to look him in the eye. “If you care so much about their opinion, we’ll now go and tell my parents.”

 

“O-oh no-”

 

“Oh yes!”

 

Kyungsoo was pulled along and it all happened way too fast for his mind to process. He was crying, looking like a mess when he suddenly stood in front of Chanyeol’s parents and he was so muddled up that he didn’t even greet the imperial couple properly.

 

“D-doctor,” the queen gasped. “What’s wrong?”

 

Chanyeol was tightly holding onto his hand and Kyungsoo wanted nothing but to leave but the younger held him in place. “I want you to listen to me,” the prince said.

 

“Okay,” the king said, leaning back into the armchair he sat in. “What is it?”

 

“Kyungsoo is not leaving because he has to go back to his hometown. He wants to leave because of me.”

 

The queen frowned. “Because of you?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded. “As you may have noticed, Kyungsoo and I have spent a lot of time together recently. We’re close but not as friends.”

 

Kyungsoo ducked his head when the king and the queen looked at one another. “I told you,” the woman spoke up, quirking a brow at her husband. 

 

“Wait? You knew?” Chanyeol asked, sounding surprised.

 

“Well, we didn’t but we guessed,” his mother said. “Honey, you’re my son and I know you. That stupid grin on your face whenever Dr. Do was around told stories. And you almost jumping at the Navy Generals son for offering Dr. Do a drink actually should have confirmed our guessing already.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say and cried out, hiding behind Chanyeol’s back as he let his tears run free.

 

“We’re fine with you having a partner, no matter if male or female. It’s no longer the Joseon Dynasty. We’re a developed royal dynasty.”

 

The king’s comment caused Chanyeol to laugh and Kyungsoo to smile. 

 

“Dr. Do, may I talk to you seeing your face?”

 

Wiping his teary eyes, Kyungsoo stepped out of his hiding spot and faced the king. “Y-yes,” he said, voice cracking.

 

“I assume you wanted to leave us because you thought you couldn’t be together with my son?”

 

“Y-yes, your majesty.” 

 

“Well, that’s not the case,” the king said, smiling softly. “If you love one another, you can be together. We won’t stop you.”

 

“T-thank you, your majesty.”

 

“And if you now decide to be together, we gladly welcome you in our family,” the queen added.

 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Kyungsoo looked at her, trying to return the smile he gifted him. 

 

“Ah well,” the king hummed. “Who would’ve thought that it would be Chanyeol gifting us our first possible in-law?!”

 

“Me,” the queen right away said. “The other two are too busy with themselves. It’s a shame.”

 

“Speaking of,” Chanyeol’s father said. “Do you want them to be informed?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “They’ll eventually find out but I don’t necessarily want to tell them.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Kyungsoo gazed at the younger when Chanyeol turned his head to him. “Shall we leave?” He was asked in a quiet voice and Kyungsoo instantly nodded. “Yes, please.”

 

“Oh, wait,” the queen stopped them. “I have one last question.”

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol hummed. 

 

“Doct-Kyungsoo,” the woman corrected herself, smiling and Kyungsoo flushed a little. “It’s up to you whether you want to keep your position as our physician or not but I’m sure I speak for our whole family when I say that we’d like you to stay in our medical profession.”

 

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo breathed out. “It would be an honor.”

 

“I’m relieved to hear that,” she smiled and the king agreed with a nod. The queen gazed at her husband and the man once again nodded his head, smiling at her. “Well, as the partner of our son, you became a part of this family and in this family we have on rule.”

 

“A-and that is?” Kyungsoo carefully asked. 

 

“All family members have to attend our weekly lunch. Every Sunday, 12pm. I won’t accept any lax excuses.”

 

“You better listen to that,” the king commented it. “Only on the verge of death you’re allowed to stay away.”

 

The woman raised her hand to block her husband out. “Ignore him,” she said. “But it’s true, I do value our Sunday lunches and I want everyone to be there.”

 

Kyungsoo gave a nod. “I’ll be there then. Thank you.”

 

“Thank you too,” the queen smiled. “And now hurry and start unpacking your bags again. I’m glad you’ll stay.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how light his heart felt when he and Chanyeol left the main building and walked back to his house. He for sure wouldn’t have thought that the prince’s parents would approve of their love that easily and it had to sink in. 

 

The first thing Chanyeol did when they finally arrived at his home and the door had fallen shut behind him, was pulling him into a deep kiss. Tiptoeing to lean in a little more, Kyungsoo fisted his hands in the taller’s shirt. He let out a deep sigh when they eventually pulled apart again. 

 

Chanyeol smiled at hims and leaned back down, this time pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I don’t know what to say,” he whispered when the younger embraced him. 

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Chanyeol said. “Oh no, wait. There is a thing I’d like to hear. Do y-” Yes, I do,” Kyungsoo interrupted, chuckling into Chanyeol’s chest. “I do love you. A lot, to be honest.”

 

The hug tightened and Chanyeol nuzzled into the side of his head, burying his nose into Kyungsoo’s hair. “You’ve got no idea how happy this makes me,” he whispered. “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


♥♦♣♠

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo let out a hum. “Chanyeol, no.” The younger had his hands on his hips and lips on the back of his neck, slowly grinding against his backside. “Medically seen your stamina is a sign of good health but hell, I need a break.”

 

“We don’t have to,” Chanyeol uttered, mouthing Kyungoo’s skin. “Just let me-”

 

Kyungsoo turned in the man’s hold. Chanyeol was fully hard; erection stretching out the front of his boxers. “How can you be so horny?”

 

“How could I not be? Having you around is a constant turn on.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out at the comment. “Shall I feel flattered?”

 

“That’s up to you.”

 

“Honestly, it does flatter me,” he said. “But I do need a break, handsome.”

 

Chanyeol hummed, leaning in for a kiss. He nipped at Kyungsoo’s lips, then nudging the older’s bottom lips with the tip of his tongue, asking for entrance. 

 

He felt the man’s hard-on on his lower stomach and a shiver ran down his spine when Chanyeol licked into his mouth, causing Kyungsoo to moan. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins, could feel arousal creep up his insides but as much as he wanted to give in, he couldn’t. He was sore; body at a point where intercourse was accompanied by pain and he truly needed a break. At least a break from Chanyeol taking him.

 

Pushing himself of the kitchen counter he leaned against it, Kyungsoo stammed his palms against the prince’s chest and pushed him towards the kitchen table. “Sit,” he told him and Chanyeol sunk down one of the chairs with a confused frown on his forehead.  

 

Bracing his hands on Chanyeol’s bare thighs, Kyungsoo leaned close to the man. “You can choose,” he breathed against the younger’s lips. “I’ll help you out but you won’t get your dick anywhere near my ass.”

 

Chanyeol sucked in an audible breath. “Well, I can live with that.”

 

“Yeah? Then what do you want?”

 

“I want you on your knees,” the prince said in a low voice. “I want your pretty lips around my cock and I want one of your hands down your own boxers.”

 

“As you wish,” Kyungsoo smirked, slowly sinking to the kitchen floor to take seat between Chanyeol’s legs. “Your highness.”  


End file.
